warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade35
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite NachtClan. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Buntschweif (Diskussion) 13:28, 13. Mai 2012 RPG Hey, Bunt ist immer noch away und Flammi will, dass ich ein bisschen bleibe. Ich komm so in 5min wieder. LG, deine Biene 16:41, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ok TwoBlade 16:42, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bruderschaft Hey Blade! Ich würde gerne in der Bruderschaft eine Kriegerin mit dem Namen Mondkristall erstellen (wenn das ok ist). LG, deine Biene 06:54, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Aber immer! TwoBlade 08:22, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallohallo ... sry das ich erst jetzt antworte aber es war so das ... ich kann zur Zeit leider nur schlecht Siggis machen /es dauert sehr lange ,also vllt noch so ne woche vllt aber auch nur 2 tage :D Smaradauge 13:45, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Nicht schlimm, lass dir ein bisschen Zeit TwoBlade 14:21, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade... Ich will nur mal sagen, mich aus der Bruderschaft zu nehmen ist sinnlos -.- es gibt dieses RPG nur deswegen, weil Du mich gefragt hast und Ich es überhaupt erlaubt habe. Ich finde, dass echt unnötig... Bedenke, Ich kann Bearbeitungen rückgängig machen. Es soll erstmal bei einer Verwarnung bleiben, sollte dies noch einmal passieren, gehts aber weiter hier, glaub mir. LG -Leopardenschweif 20:50, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey! Also echt -.- Ich seh das jetzt mal nicht als persönliche Beleidigung, aber noch einmal sowas und die Bruderschaft bekommt was ab! LG -Leopardenschweif 20:58, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Du willst also nichts mit Ley und mir zutun haben? Tja, sagen wir es mal so, das lässt sich eben schlecht vermeiden, wenn Du Chat-Mod. bist und wir uns des öfteren im Chat und/oder RPG begegnen. LG -Leopardenschweif 21:25, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Blade, Da Ich keinen Bock drauf habe, so eine "Gemeinschaft" hier im Wiki herrschen zu lassen, bespreche Ich das jetzt und'' hier'' mit dir. Also, erstmal eine Entschuldigung meinerseits, aber hier kommen 2 Gründe, warum Du das, was gestern im Chat war nicht verstehen konntest: *Dieses "Er doof!" von mir war ein Witz zwischen Ley und mir, das sagte Ich Schwalbe aber auch, nun leider konnte nur Ley den verstehen, dafür konnte weder Ley, noch Ich, noch Schwalbe und am aller wenigsten Du etwas. *Mein ":D" nachdem, was Ley geschrieben hatte, galt eig. gar nicht ihr, sondern dem Schreiber davor, was Ich allerdings gerne noch ergänzt hätte, aber dann bist Du gekommen, und Ich dachte, Du würdest vllt. denken, dass Ich es nur so aussehen lassen würde. Ja, okay, Ich weiß das kommt jetzt trotzdem doof, aber: Es tut mit wirklich leid! Da Ich jetzt grade nicht weiß, was Ich dazu noch schreiben könnte :(.... Ich hoffe, Du verstehst, was da oben steht und wir können uns wieder vertragen. Der Zusammenhalt in diesem Wiki ist mir ja sehr wichitg, deswegen kann und will Ich mit solchen Entschuldigungen nicht lange warten. Ley und Ich wollten ja nicht soetwas vorherrufen, es ist nun mal geschehen, hoffentlich können wir das einfach vergessen. Sry, nochmal und GLG -Leopardenschweif 11:20, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sry Sorry dass ich gstern einfach weggegangen bin ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Ich war nämlich grad mit Hausis fertig und wollte ausmachen, da habe ich den PC einfach ausgemacht. Es tut mir leid. GLG Jacky 11:54, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Schon ok, ich bin auch kurze Zeit später weggegangen TwoBlade 13:47, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bruderschaft hi ich würde in der bruderschaft gern einen Charakter namens Gewitterblatt erstellen. aber nur wenn das auch okay ist! Gewitterherz 13:29, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) natürlich, du musst ihn nur erstellen, und mir sagen ob er ein Krieger oder Kampfkoordinator ist TwoBlade 17:37, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo neuer Chat-Moderator ;) du hast es dir echt mehr als kein anderer in diesem Wiki verdient und ich freue mich dich zum Chat-Moderator befördert zu haben. Ich weis, du wirst deine Sache gut machen. LG - Vielen Dank^^ TwoBlade 12:34, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 12:32, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 17:49, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Kurzer Test nur ein kurzer Test, bitte nicht beachten [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' '' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 13:27, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 12:40, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 12:38, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Blade, Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn dir nichts zu deiner Geschichte von der Bruderschaft einfällt, kann ich ja eine Geschichte darüber schreiben. Aber nur, wenn du es willst. Auch würde ich erst gerne deine lesen, damit ich weis, um was es gehen soll. Falls deine gut ist, was ich denke, lasse ich es einfach. Sorry, ich wollte eigentlich in den Chat kommen, aber meine Eltern sind da und wenn sie mich erwischen bin ich so was von dran. Bitte antworte mir bald. LG, deine Biene 08:48, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade, hey Biene! Ich wollte mich ja eigentlich nicht einmischen, aber ich mach´s trotzdem (totaler widerspruch). Eine geschichte über die Bruderschaft ist sicher total spannend. Ich wollte nur sagen, ich würde gerne dem oder derjenigen helfen, der die story macht :) aber es macht natürlich nichts, wenn ihr sie allein schreiben wollt :) Sollte eben nur ein vorschlag sein. <3333 lg, eure @Blade, wie du meinst. Ich würde mich freuen, dir zu helfen. @Wolf, es wäre schön Tipps von dir zu Kriegen, aber Blade schreibt ja die Geschichte. :D LG, eure *sich selbst Faceplam weil zu blöd für Welt ist* Ja, die Überschrift sagt alles^^ Spaß beiseite. Ich wollte mich ehrlich und aufrichtig dafür entschuldigen, was da gestern passiert ist. Ich wollte die Sache '''NICHT' so enden lassen. Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind: Ich bin nicht die hellste Leuchte. Eig wollte ich mich schon früher entschuldigen. Also, nimmst du an? *Hand hin halt* Ley die noch immer zu blöd für die Welt ist und es nicht mag, wenn man ihr dabei recht gibt Angels Hey, thx fürs Bescheid sagen. Ich hab's schon kommentiert^^ LG, deine Biene 17:56, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich hatte sowas ähnliches wie Computerverbot. Wenn du umbedingt möchtest können wir darüber sprechen... Lotti the shiny Girl 15:31, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß nie vorher, wann ich kann, weil ich mir mit anderen den PC teile. Lotti the shiny Girl 17:20, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Logo Hey Blade, Ich find's gut, du kannst es ja ins Forum stellen, damit die anderen es auch sehen und bewerten können :) LG - 10:34, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Two blade, könnte ich vielleicht auch in der dunklen bruderschaft mit machen. Lord Moritz!!!!! Frage Hi Blade, ich wollte fragen ob ich in der dunklen Bruderschaft einen Schüler erstellen darf. Wenn ja wäre das voll toll ^^ Viele Grüße Efeu Also: Libellenpfote Kleine, graue Kätzin mit weißer Schnauze und weißen Pfoten Ich hoffe das reicht aus ^^ Viele Grüße Efeu sry wollte mich wegen vorhin entschuldigen.eig. wollte ich ganze sätze schreibn abba efeu hat mich dann imma gestumpt und dann hab ich die falschen buchstaben getroffen und sie hat dann gelöscht und dann is sowas rausgekommen.aber es war ALLEIN meine schuld :( LG 16:48, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Freie Katzen Kannst du mir bitte alle freien Katzen der dunklen Bruderschaft schreiben? Danka 18:37, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Blade, ich habe dir doch schon gesgat, dass ich dir meine E-mail nicht gebe! Aktzeptiers einfach! Kannst du es nicht hier reinstellen? LG, deine Ich verstehe das, aber trotzdem geht es einfach nicht, LG, Biene. PS: nächste Woche kann ich nicht on kommen, da ich auf Klassenfahrt bin. Naja, ist ja nicht so schlimm... Haii Blade, ich wollte fragen ob ich jemadnen in der Dunklen Bruderschaft machen könnte vtl nen Wolf? (Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 17:03, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Hi Two Blade, Vielleicht könnte ich einen Charakter in der Bruderschaft haben oder so was. Wäre echt nett ;) . Lord Moritz !!!!!! RE Klar spiele ich Friedenstaube noch o.o'.Ich kommme halt nicht mehr so oft in den Chat,was aber daran liegt das fast nie was los ist.- 07:49, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Krallenschweif Natürlich will ich sie. Wieso sollte ich sie nicht wollen? *schnurr* 11:58, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild Ich hab den Hintergrund von dem Bild gesehen und dachte mir, vielleicht mach ich dir eine Freude, wenn ich ihn verbessere. Ich hab das Bild mal hochgeladen...Wenn du es willst, kann ich auch das alte überschreiben, dann musst dus nicht extra einfügen. wenn dus nicht willst, ist es auch ok GLG 18:23, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Blade, es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich so überreagiert habe, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr! ich habe solche Angst!! Ich..ich weis nicht, was ich tun soll! ;( nein, daran habe ich nie gedacht, ich mag euch doch auch!! Ich weis selbst nicht wovor ich angst habe, doch weis ich, aber ich kanns nicht sagen... Biene (Diskussion) 16:31, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) dieses verdammte Buch ist an allem schuld!!!! ich wünschte, ich hätte es NIE gelesen!! Und dieser dumme Film!!! *heul* Biene (Diskussion) 07:39, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) es waren zwei bücher, in dem ersten ging es um das selbe... das zweite *schluck* war tausendmal schlimmer!!!! Biene (Diskussion) 16:37, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey big bro ;) Von mir aus^^ Also mir isd das egal. Ach ja: mein Pcfunzt wieder *party* [[User:Leyley55|''Ley'' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leyley55|''crazier than shit]] 13:03, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: B-day party wir in Skype feiern wollen? RPG Falls du noch on bist, komm bitte wieder!!!! LG 17:43, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Dunkle Bruderschaft Ich wollte Fragen, ob ich für heute einen Chara in der Dunklen Bruderschaft haben kann. Bitte antworte mir so schnell es geht. LG Bärsi (Diskussion) 20:45, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi Blade, kannst du für mich den Chara Lacrima eintragen, also in der Dunklen Bruderschaft.(soll dann so aussehen : Lacrima (by Ekliss)- graue Wölfin mit hellem Bauch Lg 20:56, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke und ich weiß selber dass ich jetzt schon viele hab und es kommt auch keiner mehr dazu.Zu deiner Frage, ich habe mir ehrlich noch keine Gedanken drüber gemacht XD. Lg 09:17, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Meinst du... Bei welchem Wikia meinst du ? Meine Frage ging an einen Chara in der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Da ich den Chara nur für einen Tag gebraucht hätte, weis ich jetzt net welches Wiki du meinst. Also sag mir bitte bescheid was du meinst. LG Bärsi (Diskussion) 18:35, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) und außerdem wollte ich fragen wie man seine Signatur verändern kann. Blood und Ravenblood Hallo Blade, ich wollte dich fragen ob ich in der Dunklen Bruderschaft noch Kieselflamme übernehmen könnte. ^^ LG (Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 08:40, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) ich bin krank DX ( :P ) hallu blade, du führst ja die dunkle bruderschaft... da gibts ja auch wölfe :/ wäre es evtl. möglich, dass ich einen wolf dort spiel, falls noch einer frei sein sollte? GLG :D :D :D die kleine, nervige Sprenkel :D :D :D woooooooolf jaaa! *will blood spieln* :D LG 20:18, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) chat und so Ja bei mir ging er auch nicht merh da kam ne fehlermeldung... Drecksding... -.- Und die Idee mit den Bildern ist gut :D Können des jetzt ja einführen :3 15:57, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wolf :D Hallo Blade ich wollte fragen ob ich in der Bruderschaft eine Wölfin erstellen dürfte.Sie würde dann Drop heißen; Droop ''(von Kosma) - schöne dunkelgraue Wölfin mit weißen Maul. Danke - 19:08, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Re: Daddy Klar kann er das, ich trag es bei Lacrima ein, du bei Starkiller ok? 16:55, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Tja Blade...ich habe aber meine eigene Meinung halt gesagt und das ist meine Meinung.Ich habe ihr nur ein Vorschlag gemacht ja?Ich wollte sie nur darauf aufmerksam machen :| Weil findest du es schön ein ganzes Wiki voller Rechtschreibfehler zumachen?Naja jeder macht sie aber ich wollte es ihr sagen damit sie darauf aufmerksam wird 15:53, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Boah dann ok .__. Ich werde jetzt versuchen mich höflicher auszudrücken aber ich bin halt so und alle in meinem Umfeld sind an mich gewöhnt so wie ich bin und deshalb habe ich versucht etwas höflich zu sein aber dabei auch nicht soo höflich zu sein weil das einfach nicht meine Art ist ~ 16:20, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bruderschaft des tiefen Wassers Hi Blade, ich wollte Fragen ob du mir einen Chara in der Bruderschaft des tiefen Wassers eintragen kannst. (zweiter Kampfkoordinatoranführer) Tigermond (byEkliss)- weiße Kätzin mit schwarz getigertem Schweif Wäre nett wenn du dass machen würdest ^.^ LG- 13:18, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey Blade :) Ich wollte nur fragen warum Blutherz '''nicht vergebbar '''ist?!Also ich find das jetzt echt...naja egal ... Ich finde es einffach nur 'dumm' das es ein Charakter gibt den an nicht vergeben kann oO Sry, das ich jetzt so unhöflich war. Aber das musste sein. 15:24, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wir müssen reden Hör mir mal zu.DU MUSST KORALLSTERN NICHT GLEICH BESCHULDIGEN DAS SIE EINEN MORD BEGANNEN HAT!!!!UND HAST DU DICH MAL GEFRAGT WER ANGEFANGEN HAT SIE HAT ANGEFANGEN ALSO KEKS! Charakter in der dunklen Bruderschaft darf ich mir bitte einen erstellen?? Chara Im Chat oder auf deiner Seite ich mach das hetzt einfach mal auf deiner Seite. Name:Diamanteis Aussehen:Weiße Kätzin mit Blauen Augen mit einem Schwarzen Punkt an der Flanke Chara ich mag einen Wolf chara in der Bruderschaft dess Tiefen wassers erstellen geht das? :D Geißelstern (Diskussion) 07:49, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hi Das ist doch ein scherz das mit dem admin oder? Was ist denn hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht? O.O du machst mir angst... 21:21, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt im Chat und ich habe keine ahnung warum du sauer auf mich bist... 10:30, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Chara Heey :) Ich wollte fragen ob ich den Chara Meisenpfote aus dem Schneeclan haben kann? :D Lg Eis :D Sry :( Hi blade ich bins, sry dass ich so lange net mehr da war aber bei meinem compi ist die grafikakrte futsch und wir müssen jetzt die rechnung suchen, damit ich einen neuen kriege so lange es noch garantie drauf gibt -.- Deswegen konnte ich leider nicht kommen aber ich denke dass ich allerspätestens wieder am montag meinen computer habe, frühestens morgen. Hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, weil ich nicht da war <.< LG 14:10, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey mein PC geht wieder ich bin jetzt also wieder voll da ;) 13:25, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ok blade -.-" wie nennt man das so schön? Zu früh gefreut!!!!! Im Laden und am ersten tag ging mein computer... Gestern ging er morgens an, aber nach ein paar minuten, kam der allseits beliebte bitte-warten-ball, dann ein schwarzer bildschirm und am ende die meldung die computer-liebhaber (nicht zweideutig gemeint!!) seeehr mögen: Check signal Cabel... HDMI Ich kotz noch ein bisschen in den eimer, schmeiß ihn vor wut aus dem fenster und warte, bis wir das nächste mal in der stadt sind, damit ich (hoffentlich!!!!) ein neuen kriege. -.-""" Sry für die vorschnelle meldung, aber am ersten ging er einwandfrei! Hoffe du tolerierst meine abwesenheit nohc ein weiteres mal >.< LG- 14:04, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Neuer Charakter Hallo TwoBlade, ich bin neu hier und wollte einen Charakter im NebelClan erstellen. Zuerst hatte ich mich an Bunt gewendet, da sie ja die Anführerin ist. Aber weil sie lange nicht mehr aktiv war, wandte ich mich an Leo, die 2. Anführerin, und die sagte mir ich soll dich fragen. Ein ziemlich umständlicher Weg, um einen Charakter im RPG zu erstellen. Hoffentlich lohnt sich der ganze Aufwand. Ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn du mir in dieser Angelegenheit weiterhelfen könntest. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 24. März 2013 Sagst du mir bescheid, wenn es funktioniert? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 24. März 2013 Weil das jetzt schon so lange dauert, wollte ich mal fragen, was du alles machen musst, damit ich die Erlaubnis bekomme, um einen Charakter zu erstellen. Das soll jetzt nicht genervt klingen, sondern nur eine Wissensfrage. Ich bin neugierig. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 26. März 2013 Ich hab mir gedacht, ich fange als kleines Junges an und heiße Sonnenjunges. Das Fell ist hellbraun (fast schon gelb) und mit einem weißen Fleck auf der Stirn, der die Sonne symbolisiert. Und ich habe auffallend grüne Augen. Willst du noch eine Hintergrundgeschichte, wie ich in den Clan gekommen bin? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 26. März 2013 Da gab's wohl einen kleinen Verständigungsfehler. Sonnenjunges ist ein Kater und keine Kätzin. Bitte ändern. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 26. März 2013 Ich bedanke mich immer erst hinterher. Also vielen lieben Dank. ;-) Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 26. März 2013 Seite für meinen Charakter Hi TwoBlade, ich würde gerne eine Seite für meinen Charakter erstellen, hab aber überhaupt keine Erfahrung darin. Kannst du mir da weiterhelfen? Mit freundlichen Grüßen Der größte Kater aller Zeiten, Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 28. März 2013 Danke im Vorraus Twitter is back in the house Ok die Überschrift ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber ich hoffe sie sagt alles ;D Und was ich noch hoffe ist, dass es diemal kein verfrühter Alarm ist!! :D Hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald wieder im Chat LG 21:52, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Krankheit ausgebrochen?: Chronische Chat- Leere im RPG Hi Blade, ich bin ja jetzt seit ner weile wieder da und mir ist etwas aufgefallen, was auch schon in einem Blog angesprochen wurde: Die tatsache dass kein mensch mehr in den chat kommt :/ Manchmal hab ich das gefühl, das wiki besteht nur aus fünf leuten oder so. Ich habe mir schon ein paar gedanken gemacht, wie man das wiki wieder voller kriegt, leider ist mir nicht sehr viel eingefallen. Die eine möglichkeit ist ja, im waca wiki zu fragen ob jemand kommt, nur hat dort kaum jemand lust. <.< Früher waren die meisten RPGler abends da, aber das hat auch kein bestand mehr. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre z.B. ein großer RPG-Tag oder -Abend. Fragt sich nur ob auch jemand was davon mitkriegt. :/ Ich hab das Gefühl, seit Leo, Bunt, ect. weg sind, verschwinden und verabschieden sich die Leute von dem wiki hier. >_< Im Chat sind mehr als drei Leute eine echte Seltenheit geworden. Hoffe wir treffen uns mal wieder im Chat, damit wir das bereden und möglicherweise sogar eine Lösung finden LG- 14:15, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) RPG-Chat Hi Blade, wenn du da bist, kommst du in den Chat? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 3. April 2013 Herkunft von Drachenblut Hi Blade, über Drachenbluts Herkunft ist nicht viel bekannt. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass Drachenblut mal im Clan von Sonnenjunges Vater Leopardenkralle war? Sonnenjunges wundert sich, warum er von seinem Vater zum NebelClan geschickt wurde. P.S. Der Clan heißt LeopardenClan, vorher SonnenClan. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 4. April 2013 oh die arme Meinst du die Userin? OMG. Nein, die arme, ich werde sie nie vergessen :(. LG, Ich kannte sie nicht so gut :/ kannst du Keks sagen, dass es mir sehr leidtut? *knuddle* x_x Ne ich bin tot xD Ja doch ich glaube wir leben alle noch nur hab ichs schon ewig net emhr geschafft an den computer zu kommen, wiel ich so viel zu tun hab, wegen konfirmation und blablabla -.- 13:10, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Keine Sorgen. Ich lebe auch noch. Bin bloß in letzter Zeit beschäftigt. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion); 16:03, 7. Mai 2013 Chat Hi Blade, bist du zufällig on? Wenn ja, könntest du mal in der chat kommen? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 15:13, 9.5.2013 Onlineliste '''Hallo TwoBlade,' Ich hätte da eine Frage: *Könnte man nicht eine Online/Offline-Liste erstellen, damit man mal weiß wer online ist und wer nicht? Oder *ein Nachrichtensystem, wo nur die jeweils angeschriebene Person die Nachricht lesen kann? LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) 13:38, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) SonnenClan Hi Blade, ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich einen Clan erstellen darf (den SonnenClan)? Wenn ja, würde ich dich noch bitten mir dabei zu helfen. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 17:21, 9.5.2013 Danke. würdest du mir dabei helfen, bitte? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 20:08, 9.5.2013 SonnenClan-Seite 2mal Kannst du mir eine gefallen tun? Daisy hat jetzt meine Seite, doch damit ich die Katzen, die im SonnenClan sind makieren konnte, hab ich grade eine Kategorie-Seite erstellt (hab einfach die andere Seite kopiert und in der Bearbeitungsseite eingefügt). Jetzt möchte ich dich bitten, die andere Seite (nicht die Kategorie-Seite) zu löschen. Wäre nett von dir, sonst existiert die Seite zweimal. Danke im vorraus. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 10:18, 11.5.2013 Vergiss es. Hat sich erledigt. Kleiner Denkfehler von mir. ^^ Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 13:13, 11.5.2013 *hust* Wieder *hust* da *hust* So nach einer (oder zwei?) Wochen abwesenheit bin ich jetzt wieder voll da, sry aber die konfirmation hat mich so in beschlag genommen, aber jetzt isse endlich vorbei! *party feier* Ich hab zwar immer geguckt was heir so los war -das SonnenClan "projekt" ist ja weit vorangekommen!!- aber ich hatte kaum zeit für den chat, war ja auch nie jemand da :/ lange rede, kurzer sinn: konfi vorbei, ich bin wieder frei!! (Warum zur höllle hat sich das gereimt???! o.O) LG - 11:19, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Einladung in den SonnenClan Sehr geehrter Blade, ich möchte Sie einladen sich eine SonnenClan-Katze auszusuchen, wenn Sie wollen. Sie können sich gerne bei mir melden und mir Ihre Entscheidung mitteilen. Ich bin heute wieder chatfähig. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 9:24, 22.5.13 Hi Blade, es ist schön, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist. Allerdings ist mir bei deinem Charakter was aufgefallen: Er heißt Sonnenfinsternis, aber in der Beschreibung steht Sonnenblitz. War das ein versehen? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Chat Bin um 16:30 Uhr im Chat. Kommst du dann? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Überschrift: Ähm...? "Ähm...?" ist aber ne merkwürdige Überschrift. Ist dir nichts besseres eingefallen?^^ z. B.: "SonnenClan-Charakter" oder sowas ähnliches.^^ Starkiller als neuer Hüter des Sonnensteins? Hi Blade, ich wollte dich fragen, ob Starkiller der neue Hüter des Sonnensteins werden darf. Das wäre mal was Neues, wenn auf einmal ein Wolf der neue Hüter ist. Wenn ja, müssten sich Starkiller und Feuerkralle, die momentane Hüterin treffen. Wenn du mir antwortest, dann bitte unter einem neuen Abschnitt. Es sieht dämlich aus, wenn alles unter den Abschnitt "Ähm...?" steht. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 20:22, 30.5.13 Heyo Hi Kumpel ;) Danke für deine Nachricht. Tut mir leid, dass ich bis jetzt nicht zurückgeschrieben hab, aber du weißt ja, dass ich inaktiv bin ^.^ Mir gehts gut, danke, ich hoffe, dir auch. Ich finde es toll, dass du mir geschrieben hast, aber ich halte es für nicht besonders sinnvoll, weiterhin Nachrichten zu schreiben :( Wie du siehst, hast du mich in deiner Nachricht nach meinen Ostern gefragt und die sind ja eine Weile her. Wenn immer so viel Zeit zwischen den Kontakten vergeht, hat es - denke ich - keinen Sinn. Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, dich so hängen zu lassen, wenn du mir schreibst. Hoffe du verstehst das :) LG deine Wolf Rollenspiel :3 Okay, dann wende ich mich mal an dich :D Ich würde sehr gerne an dem Rollenspiel teilnehmen, mein Charakter wäre auf meiner Seite, aber ich könnte auf "freie" Katzen spielen. Und ich hätte noch ne Frage, nämlich wo das Rollenspiel denn jetzt am meisten stattfindet^^ *ist ein noob mit stolz* Reneesch (Diskussion) 12:20, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin wieder da; DADAM ! :D Jaa :3 ich weiß nich ob du dich an mich och erinnerst: Hierr ist DADAM x-o alias Keks :B Naja wollte nur bescheid sagen falls es dich interessiert; Und soo.Bis iwann im Chat wahrscheinlich.Und ich wollte fragen falls ich wieder regelmäßig genug komme (für dich) Ob ich mein Chat Mod. Status zurückbekomm.^^ 18:41, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hi Blade ich wollte fragen ob ich Rußwolke übernehmen kann bitta antworte mir bin dann Silberflug (Diskussion) 11:23, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Chara Ich wollt mal fragen ob ich Wolfszahn aus dem BahClan haben kann ^^ lg 16:36, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Chara erstellen Heyyo TwoBlade, Kennst du mich noch? Ich entschuldige mich nochmal dafür! Ich wollte aber eig. fragen, ob ich einen Chara im BachClan oder im NebelClan erstellen darf. GLG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 07:31, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) PS: Tut mir wirklich wirklich leid! ... Hi blade :/ Sry compi macht wieder zicken und ich krieg ihn erst in ein paar Wochen ersetzt... -.-" Langsam regt dieses Mistteil mich echt auf! Aber noch lebe ich und ich bin auch da wenn nur als Anonymi... Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich *hust, hust* auf Nachrichten zu antworten was aber nicht immer so gut klappt! LG 13:20, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nicht nötig :D Haben jetzt die Platine ausgetauscht und siehe da: Er funktioniert!! (zumindest für heute *hust*) Deswegen bin ich jetzt wieder da *party* LG 15:52, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Flickenherz Hey Blade, darf ich Flickenherz aus dem BachClan übernehmen. Das wär echt cool! LG Efeu Zeitjunges Hallu Blade, ich wollte fragen ob ich Zeitjunges spielen könnte? Würde mich freuen ^-^ LG (Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 12:20, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) Zeitjunges Oh wieso das?.. Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 20:26, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) hallooooooo kann ich dunstpfote aus dem nebelclan spielen? lg Honigbeere (Diskussion) 17:08, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chat? Wenn du da bist, willst du chatten? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 19:18, 25.8.2013 Zeitjunges Oh ja dankeschööööööön Blade *-* Ich überleg mir schon mal ne story :3 Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 17:55, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi TwoBlade! Wie du weißt bin ich neu und weiß noch nicht wie das hier läuft. Wie geht das hier mit den Clans, Bruderschaften,...? Und wie kann man einer Gruppe beitreten? LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 07:09, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal, hi! Kann der Charakter ,,Blaufluss´´(von mir gespielt) dem WasserClan beitreten? Sie ist eine graue Kätzin mit wießem Bauch und himmelblauen Augen. LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 11:14, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal... Hey twoBlade! Ich würde Sooooooooo gerne dunstpfote aus dem nebelclan spielen...ich kenne mich noch nicht so gut aus...könntest du mir ein wenig erklären?? Lg Honey ( Honigbeere (Diskussion) 13:22, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ) hi Wieder mal hallo! Wie kann ich dunstpfote spielen...ich meine,dass auf der nebelclan Seite nicht mehr dunstpfote (frei) steht!! Lg Honey Honigbeere (Diskussion) 08:26, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Dankee Danje sehr Drachenzahn/Feuerzahn Hi Blade, könntest du bitte die Seite von Drachenzahn als Feuerzahn in die dunkle Bruderschaft mit einschreiben. Er hat ja schließlich seine Namenszeremonie hinter sich. Ob als Krieger oder Ältester überlasse darfst du aussuchen. Danke schonmal im Vorraus. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), Freitag der 13. 2013, 9:27 Uhr Drachenzahn war im SonnenClan Ältester, hatte aber nie einen Schüler, weil er in jüngeren Jahren im Clan ein und ausgegangen ist. Ich glaube, er würde sich freuen, wenn er als Krieger einen Schüler ausbilden dürfte. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), Freitag der 13. 2013, 9:27 Uhr Ich habe nie behauptet, dass Kampfkoordinatoren Älteste sind. Ich hab lediglich den Grund geschrieben, warum Drachenzahn/Feuerzahn Krieger werden soll. Abgesehen davon, würde ich mich freuen, wenn er mal in der Hierachie auftauchen würde. Könntest du dass das nächste Mal bewerksteligen, wenn du wieder on bist? Vielleich hast du einfach bloß viel zu tun. Danke im Vorraus Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 7:34 Uhr, 17.9.13 Danke nochmal für den Eintrag. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Opalauge vom Bachclan Hi Blade, darf ich Opalauge vom BachClan spielen? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Claw Hey Blade, ich möcht gern auch einen Chara im NebelClan haben, das geht ja leider nicht, deshalb möchte ich dich bitten mir Claw, einen Streuner zu überlassen. Der hat mit dem NebelClan ja was zu tun. Bitte kann ich ihn haben? LG Kristall (Kristall) (Diskussion) Hallu^^ Also ich wollte dich fragen ob ich Flickenherz aus dem BachClan spielen darf :) @Blog Hi. Blade ich werde nichts mehr mit dir absprechen da ich es ja schon mit Leo gemacht habe . Alles wurde gesagt , ja? 19:25, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Opalauge Hi Blade, ich weiß nicht, ob du meine Frage übersehen hast, deswegen frag ich zur Sicherheit nochmal. Darf ich Opalauge vom BachClan haben? Ich bitte um Antwort, wenn du wieder on bist. Danke im Vorraus. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 31.10.2013, 23:40 Uhr Re: Opalauge Sorry, im Chat wird so schnell geschrieben, dass ich das wohl überlesen haben muss ^^. Jetzt wäre es noch nett, wenn auch mein Name da stehen würde. Danke im Voraus. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 01.11.13, 9:17 Uhr Hey Blade komm doch in den Chat LG Kristallherz Frage darf ich Fennekfell haben. (WINTERSTURM) Eine Frage Darf ich Schneejunges vom Nebelclan sein?(WINTERSTURM) SEHR wichtig ^^ Hi ^^ Blade, beim NebelClan, kannst du da BITTE Kralle (NC) eintragen? Sie gehört ja schon längst dazu, aber wurde nie eingetragen :/ 19:58, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) PS:DUNSTPFOTE IST AN MICH VERGEBEN !!! Chat komm bitte wieder on, die tote Hose ist weg. MFLG Kristall Forum ^^ Hey Blaade ^^ Ich habe dieses Forum zu den neuen Begrüßungen erstellt, ich hab grad mit Le drüber geredet und ich sollte des Forum erstellen :) Kann dir später im Chat mal Bescheid geben ;) GLG 13:08, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) hi Ich wollte fragen, ob ich den charakter Nachtfrost haben kann. Distelherz (Diskussion) 12:08, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hey Blade, Ich hab ein mini Problem...chen. Ich will es mal vorsichtig und zurückhaltend ausdrücken: ICH WURDE AUF RUBINPFOTE AUCH GESPERRT!!!!! Ich weiß nicht ob man gesperrt werden kann wenn man mal für ein paar Tage nicht online war... :( Aber sonst ist es wieder so wie letztes mal... Ich hab nix schlimmes gemacht und werde wieder gesperrt! ;( Bitte, bitte, bitte hilf mir..... D: LG Deine Moony, die sich sehr allein fühlt und ihre Schwarzmond und oder ihre Rubinpfote wiederhaben möchte... 88.74.123.97 18:39, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Achso ja, eh... Soll ich mir noch nen Notaccount machen??? LG Moony, diesmal wirklich. 88.74.123.97 18:41, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Chara Hallo TwoBlade, Vllt kennste mich ja noch. Ich werd jz den letzten Versuch starten hier einen Chara abzubekommen, denn als ich das letzte mal um einen gebeten habe (Flammenpfote) wurde ich iwie ignoriert. Sorry, wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, aber ich hätte trotzdem gerne einen chara^^, wenn das okay ist. Phoenix meinte da soll ich mich an dich wenden. Ich hoffe, dass ich dieses mal etwas mehr Erfolg habe, ansonsten... Naja macht es iwie keinen Spaß. LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 16:09, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ISt es okay, wenn ich Schmelzpfote aus dem SchneeClan nehme? Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 09:11, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) PS: Und nochmal sorry, ich dachte du hättest was gegen mich. PPS: Wie kann ich hier im Wiki helfen? Baii♥ Blade, ich bins Keks von 'n Acc ner Freundin.Ich habe mich gelöscht.Und ich finde es gut so.Ich hoffe ihr seit hier erfolgreich (: GLG ~ Keks Ja Blade, ich bin's.Aber du musst mich verstehen...ich wollte nicht mehr und kann einfach nicht mehr ): Mit ansehen wie ... egal.Vlt. mach ich ja einen neuen Acc...irgendwann ): Sorry Blade ): KekS Dankee Danke! ach und fröhliche weihnachten. Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 10:03, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC)